The Gift
by LordFrieza
Summary: This is an answer to a challenge made about putting Jamie Sommers into the Justice League Unlimited world.  I've tried to stay as true to her origins as possible excluding Steve Austin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
For those too young to remember there was a television series (and comic book series by Charlton Comics) Called the Bionic Woman. The heroine (A spin off character from the Television Series 'The Six Million Dollar Man') was Jaime Sommers. Jaime Sommers suffered a sky diving accident (Much like the one depicted in the above chapter) which would have killed her if not for the surgeons who agreed to implant cybornetic parts into her. Naturally I changed parts of her abilities for the story. Jaime never received replacement eyes nor was most of her body replaced. Instead it was just her right arm, both legs, and her left ear. I tweaked her a little for the story making most of her body bionic replacements. Essentially she went from being a normal girl to be a super being over night. And the story while centered around BM and WW (To a degree) is going to be about how she struggles to maintain control of her new powers, the choices she has to make, and cooping with what will become of her life now. To be honest Anyone that wants to throw me a bone or if you guys have any commits at all you are welcome. Thanks.**

LF


	2. Origins

_**(I want to start this off by saying that sometimes we write stuff and it gets serious or angsty. Don't get me wrong I love serious stories and I believe that they are wonderful to read, but sometimes you need something a little bit fun. So I give you A story based on a challenge (Which for those that are interested in the challenge please go ahead and write a story as well if you want to.) The Challenge... Add Jaime Sommers aka the Bionic Woman into the JLU universe and make it believable. Also... make part of the story fairly funny. So... here we go..)**_

_**The Gift  
Introduction 'New Parts'**_

The Wayne foundation memorial hospital seemed quiet. For once there didn't seem to be an emergency, or someone needing some kind of special operation at all. That was until the sounds of sirens began to echo through the hall and every available doctor ran down to the amblance that had just arrived. The Doctors and nurses helped in getting out the barely alive 22 year old Jaime Sommers and moved her into the hospital.

"Tell surgery we need them down here stat!" The head of the ER shouted as they moved the girl into a closed room.

With in seconds several members of the surgery unit arrived and looked at the girl who was barely breathing on her own.

"What happened?" One of the Surgeons asked.

"She was sky diving with friends and her shoot didn't open. She fell six hundred feet and still managed to live over it. But there is some serious trama in there." One of the younger doctors said as he looked at her chart.

"Well doesn't really matter if she's a donor. I doubt that anything we could use is in any kind of shape to be pulled." A second generation surgeon said as he turned around and left.

"Wait... Hey if she is a donor doesn't that mean that we have the right to put stuff in?" A younger surgeon asked.

"I suppose..." An older Surgeon answered.

"Well... There is that bionics program. I mean I know it's still in the testing stage, but if it could save her life... And we would have a reason to say it has medical applications." The younger surgeon said.

"What the hell. If it works she's Wayne Tech property." An older surgeon said as he helped wheel the girl back into the operating room.

The seconds ticked by slowly as they began to replace organs, bones, entire limbs with the bionic replacements. Once it was finished they brought her into a large room and waited for her to awaken.

"So anyway... Who's floating the bill on this?" One of the surgeons asked.

"You won't believe it, but the girl works for the Themysciran Embassy. We contacted them, and they are paying for every part of the medical bill that isn't being covered by the fact that she 'volunteered' for the bionic replacements." The older surgeon answered.

(After the surgeons and doctors left.)

Jaime groaned as she slowly woke up. The last thing she remembered was grabbing the shoot meant for Dick. She had seen someone messing with it, and she didn't want him to get hurt. Besides he was always there to protect her. She felt her nose itch and reached up to scratch it. The sound of something bending and then tearing caught her attention and she looked at the weird strap connected to part of the bed frame as it hung loosely from her arm.

"What the hell?" She asked as she sat up and heard something else bend.

The sounds of something bending soon became something breaking and before long she was sitting on the floor with the ruins of hospital bed around her. She grabbed the straps on her arms and pulled them loose.

"What happened to me?" she wondered as she looked at the mirror and saw the same sandy blond that had always been there. She touched her face and for a moment both her eyes glowed red. She stepped back and then turned her head toward the door.

"uh, uh, uh, Geoff... God... Geoff... We uh, uh... Need... Oh god... We need to get back! If they catch us messing around in the closet again..." A girl's voice said.

"No one is going to hear a uh... Thing... This closet is uh.. uh.. sound proof." Geoff said.

Jaime walked out of the room and followed the voices straight to a room marked sound testing. She stepped into the room and followed the voices over toward a closet. She opened it and looked at a red headed nurse and a young doctor screwing around.

"OH GOD!" The nurse screamed as she covered her face.

"JESUS!" The doctor shouted as he jumped up and grabbed his pants.

"Sorry! I just heard you guys over here... I thought someone had a television on or something and was watching a soap opera!" Jaime said as her face flushed red and she turned and ran out of the room.

She looked as she ran and all of the rooms began to blur past her. Before long she found herself outside and she was running along side of a motorcycle.

The man on the motorcycle looked at her and then back at his bike and then back at her.

"Jesus!" He said before the motorcycle started to swerve. It began to fall and Jaime reached out and grabbed him straight off of the bike. She forced herself to come to a stop and looked at the man who was wrapped around her tightly.

"You... You can let go now..." She said as she looked at him.

He let loose of her and dropped the ground. He looked at her for a second and then he ran off. She turned around and looked at someone else who stopped beside her.

"Jaime?" Came the voice of Dick.

"Dick! You're alright!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. She let go before she had a chance to hurt him.

"Sorry! Something is wrong with me... I don't know what's going on, but I can see things really far off... And I can hear through sound proof rooms and walls... Dick I ran and caught up to a man riding a motorcycle at over eighty miles an hour... What the hell is going on with me?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I... I don't know, but I'll help you look into it." He said.

"You better Dick Grayson." She said as she looked at him and then at the people passing by her. One of them slowed down and whistled.

"What are they carrying on about?" She asked as she turned around.

Dick held his laughter in as he saw the back of her hospital gown was open.


	3. Uncertain Advancements

_**The Gift  
Chapter 1 'Uncertain Advancements'**_

(Dick's Apartment - An hour later.)

Jaime looked at Dick as she sat on his couch. He had been nice enough to let her borrow a jogging suit since he pointed out that her back was completely bare. She had never been so embarrassed before in her life. It was no wonder why everyone was honking at her. After they arrived she waited for him to get through calling the hospital and informing them where she was and what was going on. She waited until after he was off of the phone and smiled at him.

"May I use the phone?" She asked.

"Who are you calling?" He asked as he handed the phone to her.

"I need to call my boss and tell her that I won't be in to work anytime soon since the doctor told you that I am to be monitored and watched closely." Jaime said as she looked at him.

"You overheard that huh?" Dick asked.

"I heard through a soundproof room Dick... I can hear you whispering a few feet away." She said as she dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. Finally she got the answering machine and left a quick message. Seeing that she wasn't going to get to talk to Diana any other way she dialed the cell number and hoped that she wasn't disturbing anything.

"Dick?" Came the uncertain voice of her boss.

"No, it's me Jaime. Mrs Wayne... I'm not going to be able to make it into work..." Jaime started before she heard a gasp and then a relived breath.

"Jaime! Oh thank Hera... I was contacted a few minutes ago by the embassy. They said that you where in some kind of accident." Diana said over the phone.

"I went sky diving... My parachute didn't open." Jaime started to say.

"Oh... How are you calling?" Diana asked.

"Well... The doctors did something... I really have no idea what, but it seemed to work, but they want me off of work for a while. I think that they are sending the information over to the embassy, but I thought that I had better let you know ahead of time. I don't like to miss work... Well you know me I tend to be there an hour before everyone else is." Jaime said as she smiled slightly.

She could hear the sounds of someone gently kissing in the background. A small giggle escaped her lips and she tried to catch herself before she got into trouble.

"Did you say something?" Diana asked.

"no... Ummmm... Say is Mr. Wayne there?" Jaime said trying to change the subject.

"Yes... Actually he is." Diana said sounding a little uncertain.

"Oh, Ok I thought that I heard him." Jaime replied.

Sounds of someone sitting up came from the receiver and Jaime could almost tell the surprise and tension in the room where her boss Diana Wayne was at.

"I'm sorry... I must have caught you at a bad time... but thanks for understanding." Jaime flustered out and hung up the phone.

"What was going on?" Dick asked.

"I think that I caught them while they where alone... You know **alone**." Jaime said.

Dick grinned and wondered just how much Jaime heard through the phone line.

(Wayne Manor - Master Bedroom)

Bruce looked at Diana and then back at the phone. Somehow that girl had heard him kissing down Diana's neck and then she sounded nervous like she had heard him tense up. Before Diana could say a word he grabbed his PDA and began pulling up the information on Jaime. He groaned as he realized what was going on.

"What are you looking at?" Diana asked.

"I'm looking at one of the embassy employees who now has enhanced strength, sight, hearing, and speed all thanks to the memorial hospital using the bionic parts that was still in the testing phase." Bruce said as he set the PDA down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So bad right?" Diana asked.

"Yeah... Bad... The girl isn't going to know how to control her own strength... And if its the girl I think it is... Dick better try to keep it in his pants... She might break his hip." Bruce said with a groan as he leaned back.


	4. Lonely

_**The Gift  
Chapter 2 'Lonely'**_

Jaime watched Dick and despite everything... She felt really turned on. She couldn't help feeling it. Dick was very easy on the eyes, he was kind, and he actually seemed to like her. The only problem was with what she had done to the hospital bed she felt a little scared. What if she hurt him. She could lay back and let him do the work, but she knew better. She liked being physical, and right now... Now she didn't dare do anything.

"Jaime are you listening?" Dick asked as he looked at her.

"Sorry... I was a million miles away." She said as she tried to keep from blushing as if she had been caught with her thoughts out in the open.

Dick did the little roll of his eyes and she smiled slightly.

"I was saying are you ok with staying here?" He asked her again.

"Yeah... Although... Dick... I might take the couch." She said as she looked at the cushy couch behind her.

"Alright... but I don't mind to let you have the bed." He said.

"I'd like that... I'd really like to share it, but..." She said as she lifted her hands.

"Yeah... That part I get. It doesn't scare me Jaime, but I understand if you feel uncomfortable. After all.. You've been through a lot today." He said with a small smile as he kissed her forehead.

"You're sweet Dick." She said as she walked toward the bed and laid down.

For the first time today she felt herself getting tired and soon she started to drift off to sleep. It seemed as if no time had passed at all when she heard two people talking in what sounded like the same room.

"Babs, what are you doing here?" Dick asked someone named Babs.

"I'm here because there's a meeting. He wants us to talk about your friend in there." Babs said.

"What's to talk about?" Dick asked the question and what Jaime considered a very uncharacteristic harsh tone.

"You know what there is to talk about Dick! She's became a meta overnight. He wants to make sure that she doesn't..." Babs started before Dick growled.

"She isn't going to go there Babs. I've known a lot of people and Jaime is one of the most tender hearted people I know." Dick stated.

"That doesn't matter and you know it." Babs stated.

Jaime got up and walked quickly toward the sounds of their voices and found them on the roof top. There was Batgirl talking to Nightwing. Her eyes widened as she looked at them.

"Oh. My. God." She said as she looked at the both of them.

"Crap." Dick sighed as he looked at Jaime.

Everything began to turn upside down at that instant. Dick had been a sweet guy who would go out of his way to help her. She was certain that even if he wasn't the one that he would be at least someone she could feel good about being with. Now... Now she looked at a masked vigilante who was known for breaking bones of criminals and could be considered ruthless. Beside him was the Batgirl who was similar and it made her take a step back.

"Jesus... Dick... Didn't you trust me? I mean... I told you everything about my life... I told you everything that ever happened to me... Was the past two years meaningless?" Jaime asked as she stepped back from them.

"Believe me or not... Not telling you was to protect you Jaime." He said.

"Yeah... Protect me..." She repeated the words with a lot less conviction.

"He means it. There is a lot of sickos who would love nothing better than to get to one of us through the ones we love." Batgirl or Babs said.

"In my defense I don't think that matters anymore. I mean I can bend a solid steel post in half. I can catch a speeding car. Hell Dick I could bench press a buick if I wanted to!" Jaime said her temper coming in full throttle.

"Jaime..." Dick started to say before she held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it. Take me to whoever you need to report to." She said looking away from him.

"I'm sorry Dick..." Batgirl whispered, but she might has well as been speaking aloud.

Jaime felt them put a blind fold on her and they lowered to the ground. She felt a motorcycle start. Seconds later it took off down the highway and she could pick out sounds that seemed to tell where she was. After a few minutes they arrived in a dark place where she could hear the squeaking of hundreds of bats above her. She stepped off of the Motorcycle and heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Ms. Sommers." A deep baritone voice said.


	5. Conditional Arrangements

_**The Gift  
Chapter 3 'Conditional Arrangements'**_

Jamie listened to the baritone voice and followed it directly to the source. She stood in front of him for a moment before she turned her head sharply and looked toward something she had heard for only a second. 

"Ambassador, how are you this evening?" She asked as a small smile crept over her lips. 

"Hera, how did you?" Diana began to ask before Jamie pointed to her ears. 

"I can hear a whisper through sound proof walls. Hearing the way you click your teeth isn't that hard." Jamie said before she looked back toward where the person with the baritone voice had been. 

"I'm not stupid. I know that I am in a cave. I know that Dick is Nightwing, and I assume that Barbara, whoever she is, is Batgirl. That means that I am talking to Batman. If I may take the blind fold off I would like to know where I can and can't step. The echos in the cavern around us is making it hard to determine exactly where is safe and where is not." She said. 

"Go ahead." The baritone voice said

She grabbed the blind fold and ripped it from her eyes. She looked at Batman as he sat before her with Wonder Woman standing at his side. 

"You've recently gained a lot of extra abilities haven't you Ms. Sommers?" Batman asked. 

"Yes, and to be honest I'm really sure I want them. I'm scared that I might crush someone I love when I give them a hug, and finding out secrets... huge secrets that hurt isn't that great either." Jamie said as she looked toward Dick. 

"Unfortunally there is no way to reverse the operation without killing you. Those bionic implants are all that is keeping you alive. To be honest you are about seventy-five percent machine. Both legs, both arms, eyes, inner ear on both ears, heart, one lung, spleen, and a host of other organs have been replaced. The problem is that the bionic parts are in the testing phase. So everything is set to maxium performance." Batman said as he looked at her medical file and then handed it to her. 

"So what you're saying is that I am stuck like this for the rest of my life? Great... Guess that I can kiss sex goodbye." She said as she narrowed her eyes. 

Batman smirked for a moment and shook his head. 

"Actually I asked Wonder Woman here to see if she wouldn't mind training you. She can help you learn to control your strength when in normal situations. On top of that it would be best if you continued to stay with Nightwing. Besides being familiar with him he can help ensure your safety." He said before he turned toward the computer he was facing. 

"That's it? No warning me that if I go rogue I'll be hunted down, or no telling me that with great power comes great responsibility?" She asked. 

"A: Your personality profile isn't the kind that would go rogue, and B: From your work experience, and various other sources you seem to be a responsible person. I'm not going to go over something that you already are will do. I am going to tell you that you have stepped into a new world Ms Sommers. Things here are far different than you are use to. If you get noticed by certain individuals they will attempt to force you into doing things you would never do." He stated as he still faced away from her.

(Dick Grayson's Apartment – thirty minutes later)

Jamie took the motorcycle ride back to the apartment with a grain of salt. She knew that Dick had expected her to be frightened or excited, but instead she felt heartache. She really shouldn't have expected anything really from Dick. They hadn't known each other for more than a few months, but damn it in those few months she had confided everything in him. Being left out like this even if it was for her protection only made things worse.

She stepped off of the motorcycle once it came up through the underground passage into the hidden garage. Silently she followed Dick knowing that her silence was hurting him as much as she had been hurt. Suddenly he stopped and turned toward her.

"Jamie… I'm sorry I didn't include you in this, but it really was to protect you." He said as he looked at her.

She wanted to be mad. She wanted to tell him off and where to put his sympathy, but she couldn't. His face was full of worry, his eyes showing the sorrow and shame he had of keeping this secret from her. She pulled him to her in a deep kiss and felt him kiss her back as well. The fact that she had been interested in sex earlier suddenly re emerged as she felt of his uniform and could feel the well toned muscles under it.

"We… We better stop." She said as she pulled back knowing that she might hurt him.

"I really don't want to." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Dick… oh that's nice… no, Dick we can't… What if I squeeze too hard?" She asked before she felt his hand softly touch the small of her back.

"Jamie, I've never been frightened before and believe me I've had some pretty powerful girlfriends. You won't hurt me." He said as he lifted her up and felt the extra weight from the bionic parts of her.

Jamie felt his strong arms as he carried her up the stairs and then into the elevator. The moment they reached the apartment they were kissing deeply battling with their tongues. She watched as he gently placed her feet on the floor and let a slight green light shine on him for a moment. She watched the mask fall off and then looked at him again. She enjoyed him with the mask, but better without it.

She watched as he quickly shed his suit as it came off with a series of Velcro and clasps. She shed the sweat suit she was wearing almost as fast and the two of them met together. The idea for a bed was soon forgotten and Jamie let out the stress and worries of the day in the action they had together.

"Dick… Dick… uh uh uh yes… YES, YES,YES,YES!" she screamed as he ravished her.

For a few moments everything was bright and then darkness claimed her as she passed out.


End file.
